


Unfamiliar

by atfisty



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Final Haikyuu Quest, Barbarian Tanaka, Fantasy, Final Haikyuu Quest, M/M, Necromancer Nishinoya, Nishinoya centric, No one dies explicitly, Not Beta Read, Undead, but there's a necromancer so..., necromancer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 13:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12842130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atfisty/pseuds/atfisty
Summary: In the great land of Haikyuu, there once was a great demon that was defeated by an equally great hero. Their story is one for the ages; that spans years of conflicts and triumphs. This is not their story.  This is the story of the Guardian deity of the Karasuno clan, and his undead familiar, the Great Dragon General.





	Unfamiliar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crystalemi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalemi/gifts).



> Hey this is for @crystalemi for @fantasyhaikyuuexchange. 
> 
> I got Necromancer and TanaNoya as some options so I went with this. 
> 
> Universe is inspired by Final Haikyuu! Quest featuring a Necromancer Nishinoya and an Undead Barbarian Tanaka.
> 
> I never knew how bad I was at ending fics as I did trying to end this and not ramble on and on about the world I was trying to create here.(I mean yeah, that's interesting and all but this is supposed to be a shipping fic, so maybe I'll expand this one day.)
> 
> Please enjoy and tell me what you think!

Nishinoya Yuu was a prominent mage in the Karasuno clan, and he specialized in Defensive magic. Nishinoya himself would not consider himself an all that good mage, but among all of the mages in Haikyuu he was considered one of the most renowned in his field. Nishinoya is a defensive mage and really that’s about it. He’s not a powerful warrior like Daichi, or a powerful war priest like Asahi. He doesn’t have control over the elements like Kageyama (though he does know enough thunder magic to truly shock his opponents when he needs to), and he can’t fly along the winds like Hinata. What Nishinoya can do is cast wards to protect his allies, enchant his friends’ strengths and defenses, and even heal minor injuries. He is hailed as one of the greatest defensive mages in the land.

Nishinoya likes to be the one everyone depends on, and he likes it when he can save others from unsavory situations. But the world is no longer catering to groups of adventurers recklessly travelling to all corners of the globe. It has been close to 20 years since the great demon king Oikawa was defeated by the Hero Iwaizumi, and both disappeared from the land. Demon attacks are now few and far in between, and Nishinoya can only really use his expertise when helping Asahi clear out a demon from a town, or assisting Daichi when confronting a band of thieves off a well traveled highway. There were opportunities for him even in helping Kageyama and Hinata from getting too out of hand while practicing their magic together. When it came to really spreading his wings and going all out in terms of defensive magic though, the opportunities rarely came up.

Perhaps that is why Nishinoya turned to such an unsavory practice. To clarify, Nishinoya did not view what he was about to do as something to be ashamed of or feared. Many view messing with the dead as a taboo subject, and yes, when demons were alive they would use living corpses to bolster their armies. However demon magic is far different than the magic Nishinoya used and he was positive this would turn out for the better. Because what was Necromancy if not the ultimate form of defensive magic? 

The ability to protect and save, to bolster and improve, and to save and survive; Necromancy is the logical conclusion to these problems. The ability to save anyone from death, even after they die, A way to truly put every aspect of his magic to the test, this is what Nishinoya was going to accomplish. 

He had been thinking for a while how he would go about doing this and had finally managed to find a location suitable for what he wanted. A great battle between the demon army and the human race had taken place in a great forest near where the Karasuno clan was located. The battle was between Demon King Oikawa’s personal army and a small army of barbarians led by Dragon General Tanaka. It was an epic battle in which a group of near magicless humans had managed to almost decimate Oikawa’s army. However, with a mighty blow from the Demon King himself, Tanaka had perished and the rest of his army quickly dissipated. Many viewed this battle as the turning point in the war against Oikawa, and what led to his eventual downfall at the hands of the great Hero Iwaizumi. 

Nishinoya was ready for this moment, to see if he really could accomplish the seemingly impossible. Focusing his magic he channeled it into the earth looking to contact any body buried beneath him. He felt many bodies below the earth, but one stood out, it’s response to his magic almost felt as if it was still alive. Nishinoya knew this would be the one to bring back, for it’s spirit still lingered. Time to make some magic. 

Tanaka was the greatest warrior of all time, Iwaizumi be damned. He wasn’t afraid of demons and he definitely wasn’t afraid of that “Demon King” Oikawa. Perhaps his cockiness is what led to his downfall that faithful day so many years ago. Tanaka wasn’t too angry that he died at the hand of such a worthy opponent, or even that he was dead at all. No, Tanaka was mostly bored now that he had no way to continue fighting foe after foe on the battlefield, and the companionship of even just one other person who enjoyed the thrill of the fight like he did. So now his soul floated endlessly through the void, not passing on because he had yet to truly fight to his full capabilities, but also unable to go back. But he suddenly felt a pull, an uncontrollable drag on his soul back to the world of the living, and Tanaka knew he would be able to fight again.

The first thing Tanaka felt was a deep pain across his whole body. It was as if every point of his body was in pain. He tried to cry out in pain, but his lungs were not there, or were filled with dirt. He opened his eyes only to see pure black. Somewhere in his mind, he knew he was buried, and he just started digging his way out. As he kept clawing forward the pain finally began to lessen. Tears in his arms and chest began to close, and the dirt in his lungs disappeared. He noticed that despite still having no air to breathe he didn’t feel like he needed it. After what felt like hours the dirt above him began to feel less compact and gave away easily to his digging. He finally broke free from his grave and took a breath, merely out of habit more than anything, and looked up to make eye contact with what looked to be a small boy. The boy stared back and only said one thing, “Holy shit.”

“I can’t believe it worked! I can’t believe it actually worked! Wait till I tell Asahi and Daichi about this!” Nishinoya was beyond excited at how things turned out. “And not only did I do it I Brought back THE Dragon general himself!” 

“I can’t believe it either! I was dead right? And you brought me back? You must be the most powerful wizard on this planet!” Tanaka was just as excited as Nishinoya, Perhaps even more so due to his second chance at life. 

“I’m not that special you’re the man who almost beat the demon king.” “Yeah, Almost! I bet with your help I could beat 10 great Demon Kings!” 

Nishinoya blushed at that compliment. He’s been complimented by people before, but to have someone he looked up to actually pay him one was a completely different experience. “10? You could beat a Hundred if I really gave it my all!” Nishinoya didn’t know why, but he felt like boasting even more, despite being so humble up till this point. Possibly it was because Tanaka was the only being in the world that truly knows the depths of his powers. Or maybe it was because Tanaka brought that side of his personality out of him. 

Either way, when Tanaka grasped him around the middle and lifted him off the ground, laughing along with the confident statement just proudly proclaimed, Nishinoya felt like they really could do just about anything.

**Author's Note:**

> I also totally plan to do a hardcore smut fic with these two featuring blood play and some "Sex as a means of transferring power/life force to someone" but for now I wanted to set up the story and world and characters.


End file.
